Maintaining ones direction in open water swimming can be challenging because of environments effects, such as, wind and water currents. For example, in a swimming race taking place in open water, such as, the ocean or lakes, it can be very difficult for a swimmer to both concentrate on the act of swimming and maintain a consistent proper direction. Generally, the swimmer must continuously look up and check his or her direction, which takes away from the act of swimming.
One solution includes providing the swimmer with a wrist-worn display that provides direction information. However, it is inconvenient and undesirable for the swimmer who is actively using their arms to propel them through water, to stop moving their arms to read the wrist-worn display.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for providing a swimmer with real-time directional information that does not detract the swimmer from swimming.